gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X29T Absolute Justice Gundam
ZGMF-X29T Absolute Justice Gundam is the successor of ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam. It's piloted by U-ACE pilot, Athrun Zala. Technology & Combat Characteristics Absolute Justice Gundam is was build to accommodate Athrun Zala's close-range, melee fighting style, just like Infinite Justice Gundam. It has a less powerful power source because the weapons consume less energy. Thus, Absolute Justice Gundam has great mobility and agility even though it has a less powerful power source. Power Source Black Hole Accelerator is one of many technologies three ship alliance acquired on the alien ship. It has a stabilized ultra-mini spinning black hole that will last for trillions of years. A ball-shaped electromagnetic reflector is constructed around the tiny black hole and out of its gravity zone. When the accelerator is started, an electromagnetic wave is shot at the ergosphere, a region outside of the event horizon that spins the space and time in it, of the black hole. The electromagnetic wave is able to harvest kinetic energy from ergosphere and leave it. It would then bounce back on the reflector and go back into the ergosphere, where it will be accelerated again and bounced back. The electromagnetic reflector will then open to release the energy, which will be harvested by a special ring, and turned into electricity. Specific detail about the ring is unknown. The Black hole accelerator on Absolute Justice Gundam suffers from overheating that would potentially cause the electromagnetic reflector to melt and thus cause the mobile suit to lose power and switch to backup battery, which only lasts 10 minutes. The electromagnetic wave shooter would be switched off in order to keep the mobile suit safe from explosion. owever, Absolute Justice Gundam has less energy consumption than Radiance Freedom Gundam since all the beam blades don't have to be charged all the time. Thus the power output is tuned down for lower temperature. It is known that at most time, this mobile suit operates at a safe output of around 17000 kW. Full potential can only be accessed through overdrive mode, which has a safe time of 10 minutes per time. After overdrive mode, the output is limited to 8000 kW to reduce heat faster for around 15 minutes. Voiture Paix Propulsion and communication system Voiture Paix is mostly same with its predecessor, Voiture Lumiere. It also releases Paix Particle which is able to transmit human Brainwaves. This feature can only be used when a person's SEED level has reached the maximum. This system is essential in Operation Exodus since it allows human to reach a total understanding and thus stop wars once and for all. The ability to transmit and receive brainwaves make the suit vulnerable to attack on the pilot's Brain. This For example, one could spread a quantum computer virus that can cause physical pain on the pilot himself, make him or her unable to continue operating the mobile suits. Nanomachine Repair System With the acquired data from Stargazer Gundam, Three-ship alliance implanted its nanomachine repair system into their new Gundams. It is incorporated because the pilots wouldn't be able to return the base for several months. However, this feature does not allow the Gundams to fix their damage immediately during battle. Regular repairing often takes around 7 to 10 hours to complete. Damages such as a missing limb or a missing wing piece can only be fixed when the part is found. System feature Quantum Mental Control System Appeared first on Tokugawa Aka, this system is develop with the same principle as the Super Dragoon System, but the targets changed from DRAGOON pods to the suit itself. This enables the pilot to maneuver the suit with much high precision, and less time would be taken for the suit react to changes. To prevent hacking, this system can only read the pilot's brainwave on the battlefield. No one else can interfere with the transmission of the brainwave or intercept it. It would be impossible to steal the mobile suit because it will take whole days for an experienced hacker to hack into the system. Armaments VOBAR VOBAR, stands for Variable Output Beam Assault Rifle, can switch between Assault mode and regular mode to accommodate different ranges of combat needs. Assault mode has a higher rate of shots and a lower output per shot. Regular mode has a lower rate of shots, just as fast as the beam rifle on Infinite Justice, and higher output per shot. It can be stored on Fatum 02 when it's not in use. Quantum Computer Virus Transmitting Grapple Stinger The Grapple Stinger on Absolute Justice Gundam can paralyze its target up to 20 seconds with its quantum computer virus. Instead of spreading through air or vacuum like the Testament Gundam, the quantum computer virus spread through the wire that connects the stinger and the mobile suit. Beam-Coated Katana Similar to the Katana on Red Frame Astray, Absolute Justice's Katanas are extremely sharp. The beam coating would only turn on only when the Katana is cutting through an object covered with PS armor or when it's clashing with a beam saber. The 2 Katana on Absolute Justice can be combine into 2 double-sided long Katana. It also has retractable anti-beam hilts, just like its beam sabers. Beam Saber The beam saber of Absolute Justice Gundam is fitted on its VOBAR as its bayonet. There are retractable anti-beam hilts added to prevent the damage of the VOBAR when it's clashing with a beam saber. Fatum 02 Fatum 02 was the successor to Fatum 01 found on Infinite Justice Gundam. It's still functions similarly as its predecessor except it has 2 DRAGOON-Qs and a Voiture Paix system fitted. DRAGOON-Q DRAGOON-Q is the successor to Super DRAGOON. It's more compact and thus more highly powered weapon can be incorporated into it. Absolute Justice Gundam has only 2 of them, and they act as beam spears. Anti-MA Backpack The Anti-MA backpack includes many scaled down version of the armaments found on archangel, yet they managed to retain the same firepower. The power consumption of Full equipment is huge, it even effects the propulsion of the Mobile Suit. This problem is solved by installing 2 old-school rocket engines with giant fuel tanks. This backpack includes: * 1x Scaled down Positron Blast Canon * 2x Scaled down Linear Canon * 1x 4-barrel Surface to Ship Missile Launcher * 1x 8-barrel Surface to Air Missile Launcher * 2x Arm-Mounted Anti-MA Long Beam Saber * 1x VOBSR * 8'x additional auxiliary thrusters' * 2x Rocket Engine and Propellant Tank Atmosphere Exit Backpack This Backpack is used for single mobiles to exit atmosphere. It is needed because their thrusters aren't powerful enough to counteract the friction. This backpack includes 8 Rocket Engines, their propellant tanks, and 8 additional auxiliary thrusters for course corrections. After using it, Atmosphere Exit Backpack can be thrown back to the earth, and it will be burned in the atmosphere.